Our Little Big Family
by jkies97
Summary: "Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai keluarga kecil member seventeen" YAOI. BXB. SeungHan, Meanie, Hozi, VerKwan, JunHao, JiSeok/SeokSoo, Chan! [PLEASE READ THE NOTE!]
1. Prolog

**jkies97** **proudly present :**

 **OUR LITTLE BIG FAMILY**

" **Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai keluarga kecil milik member seventeen"**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, BXB, BAHASA SEMI-BAKU, ALUR KEMANA-MANA, CERITA KEPANJANGAN**

 **Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, JiSeok, Chan milik kita bersama**

 **DLDR, NO BASH, NO COPYCAT!**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

 **PROLOG**

 **(Introducing Character)**

Choi Seungcheol, 38 tahun

Papih ganteng yang dianugerahi istri cantik tapi laki. Punya 5 anak laki semua yang ganteng-ganteng unyu kayak papihnya tapi ada juga yang cantik kayak mamihnya. Si papih ini sifatnya tegas tapi suka becanda sama main bareng anaknya apalagi istrinya/? Paling sayang sama anaknya yang namanya Ajeng.

Choi (Yoon) Jeonghan, 38 tahun

Istri cantiknya si papih ganteng yang juga laki. Penuh sifat keibuan sampe sifat kepapihannya ilang. Mamih kesayangan semua anak. Rambut panjangnya suka bikin papih lemah tak berdaya. Paling sayang sama anak bontotnya, Chan.

Choi (Jeon) Wonwoo, 16 tahun

Anak pertama keluarga Choi. Biasa dipanggil Wonu. Mukanya emo banget, udah serem aja orang yang ngajakin ngomong dia. Mana suaranya husky banget. Makanya kalo di luar rumah apalagi di sekolah suka sok cool, tapi di rumah kayak anak kucing ilang. Wonu kelas 2 SMA, kapten tim basket soalnya dia tinggi /lah.

Choi (Lee) Jihoon, 16 tahun

Anak kedua, kembar dempetnya Wonu, kelas 2 SMA juga. Imut-imut gemesin kayak anak TK, pendek pula. Tapi jangan harap kelakuan imut juga, sekali lu bilang imut depan dia pasti langsung disambit pake parang, ga percaya? sama author juga hehe. Hobinya bikin lagu, katanya sih ketua ekskul musik.

Choi (Lee) Seokmin, 15 tahun

Anak ketiga keluarga Choi. Adeknya si Wonu sama Jihoon, punya nama beken Dokyeom terus disingkat DK ujungnya jadi Dika. Hidungnya kelewat mancung kayak perosotan TK. Tingkahnya amit-amit ga bisa diem, tengil sama suka jailin adek bontotnya. Sekarang kelas 1 SMA. Dia anggota tim inti basket sekolahan. Cieeh

Choi (Boo) Seungkwan, 14 tahun

Anak perawan kesayangan papih. Panggilannya di rumah itu Ajeng. Punya badan paling bohay diantara saudara-saudaranya, porsi makannya paling gede. Suaranya bagus nurun dari mamihnya katanya, maklum anak paduan suara gitu. Sekarang kelas 3 SMP, lagi mikirin ujian katanya.

Choi (Lee) Chan, 12 tahun

Ini dia si bontot unyu-unyu. Anak kesayangan mamih yang punya nama beken Dino soalnya rambutnya suka dibikin gaya runcing-runcing kayak dinosaurus. Gila sama pomade gegara dipengaruhin sama si Dika, suka diajarin bikin gaya rambut yang iya-iya gitu/? Anaknya kelewat polos sama punya penyakit kepo akut. Masih baru masuk SMP nih

Wen Junhui, 16 tahun

Keponakan mamih Jeonghan yang asalnya dari China. Dia dititipin ke mamih Jeonghan soalnya emak bapaknya si Jun sibuk kerja di AS, jadi Jun ga ada yang ngurusin. Sekolahnya sama kayak Wonu sama Jihoon, sekelas juga. Biasa dipanggil Juned. Anak ekskul basket kayak si Dika.

Hong Jisoo, 20 tahun

Tutor alias guru lesnya anak-anak. Asli Los Angeles katanya, nama panggilannya aja Joshua. Bahasa Inggrisnya bagus banget sampe kalo lagi ngajar anak-anak papih suka cengo sendiri. Mukanya ganteng abis, hidungnya mancung. Statusnya mahasiswa jurusan ekonomi bisnis yang masih lajang. Lagi digebet sama si Dika, amit-amit emang ini anak.

Kwon Soonyoung, 16 tahun

Temen main si Wonu sama Junhui, anak basket juga maksudnya. Sama kelas 2 SMA nya tapi beda kelas. Punya nama punggung Hoshi, katanya sih bahasa jepang artinya bintang. Sering main ke rumah Wonu katanya cuma buat ketemu si gulali kapasnya padahal deket aja kagak. Rumahnya jarak dua blok dari rumah Wonu.

Kim Mingyu, 15 tahun

Temen rapetnya si Dika. Kemana-mana pasti barengan kecuali tidur sama toilet. Satu kelas pula sama si Dika dari SMP. Rumahya di kompleks sebelah. Temen jail abadinya Dika, makanya kalo disatuin semakin menjadi-jadi. Anaknya ganteng sih, tinggi pula kan anak basket juga soalnya Dika juga anak basket. Tapi sayang otaknya suka lama jalan/? Nama bekennya Aming.

Xu Ming Hao, 14 tahun

Temen deketnya Ajeng nih, sekelas juga. Anak ekskul dance. Mukanya imut cantik gimana gitu, tapi dia laki. Asalnya dari China pindah ke Korea karena bisnis ayahnya. Kalo di Korea namanya jadi Myungho, kalo lagi ngedance namanya jadi The8.

Hansol Vernon Chwe, 14 tahun

Mas-mas bule asal New York yang lagi ditaksir Ajeng. Nama koreanya Choi Hansol. Mukanya putih ganteng sesuatu gitu sampe bikin Ajeng klepek-klepek kalo deket dia. Anak ekskul dance sama kayak si Minghao. Kelas 3 SMP.

Other character may appeared later

 **TBC or END?**

 **Yo wassup gengs!**

 **Maaf ya kalo garing prolognya**

 **Maklum lah udah lupa cara nulis ff gimana, udah 2 tahun ga nulis lagi hiks**

 **Mohon bantuan reviewnya yaa, sekalian saran cerita mau gimana biar sesuai sama reader juga hehe**

 **Don't be silent reader ya gengs! Satu review sangat berharga bagi kemajuan author**


	2. Chapter 1

**jkies97** **proudly present :**

 **OUR LITTLE BIG FAMILY**

" **Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai keluarga kecil milik member seventeen"**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, BXB, BAHASA SEMI-BAKU, ALUR KEMANA-MANA, CERITA KEPANJANGAN**

 **Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, JiSeok, Chan milik kita bersama**

 **DLDR, NO BASH, NO COPYCAT!**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

Chapter 1 : Anggota Baru Tim part 1 (Meanie)

TOKK TOK TOOKK!

"WOI KEBO BANGUUUN!"

Itu si mamih cantik lagi neriakin anak sulung gantengnya di depan kamar. Suaranya laki banget men. Si papih sampe udah ngeri aja liat otot leher istrinya udah kayak mau loncat dari dalem kulit. Yang diteriakin gimana? Masih tetep merem malah naikin selimut sampe atas kepala.

TOK TOK TOKK!

"WONU BANGUN KAGA LO WOY!"

Lah mih, napa ga langsung masuk aja sih? Kan pintunya ga dikunci (suara hati author)

Si mamih baru sadar gengs, si Wonu anak gantengnya mamih itu suka lupa naruh barang ceritanya termasuk kunci kamar. Padahal udah bolak-balik digandain sama si papih eh tetep aja ilang. Sampe pernah tuh ya itu kunci kamar dibikin jadi kalung sama si papih, masih tetep ilang juga. Katanya Wonu ilangnya abis Wonu mandi.

Gini ceritanya…

Itu kalung kunci kan dilepas sama Wonu, terus ditaruh di pinggiran wc gengs (wc duduk ya jan dibayangin yang jongkok plis), pas Wonu kelar mandinya eh udah ilang aja katanya. Nah abisnya Wonu mandi, si Dika mau pup gengs, langsung aja nerobos masuk si Dika, pas Wonu udah keluar tapinya. Di dalem sebelum pup, Dika ngeliat ke lubang wc nya, "kok ada yang kuning?" kata si Dika, langsung aja disiram sama si Dika sampe itu benda menghilang dari muka bumi. Usut punya usut gengs, benda kuning ajaib tadi itu kalung kuncinya si Wonu, yang kuning tadi itu kuncinya cuma nongol dikit kan Dika jadi parno gengs, jangan mikir benda yang iya-iya dulu makanya /apaan

Balik ke si mamih…

Dengan tekad yang kuat selepas berdoa, si mamih langsung memegang gagang pintu dengan semangat membara lalu…

Cklek

Pintunya kebuka gengs! Luar biasa si mamih mah, kenapa ga daritadi coba?

Habis ngebuka pintunya, si mamih kaget bukan main. Kenapa gengs? Anak gantengnya masih molor didalem selimut udah kayak kepompong (kepompong beneran bukan sinetron)

"WONUUUUU! BANGUN GAK LO HEH! UDAH JAM 7 WOY UDAH MAU BERANGKAT NOH PAPIH SAMA ADEK-ADEK LU!"

Si mamih udah esmosi aja, rasanya udah pengen nelen bibimbap sama mangkok-mangkoknya (brutal ye si jeonghan?)

Si Wonu? Ya kagetlah gengs. Dia langsung bangun saking kagetnya sampe matanya yang sipit dipaksain melotot gara-gara omongan si mamih.

"WHAT?! JAM BERAPA MIH? JAM TUJUH?!" perasaan ini anak ganteng-ganteng budeg ya. Si mamih teriak-teriak kayak mau ngelahirin masih aja nanya.

"Iya anak gantengnya mamih, udah jam tujuh nih. Bangun yuk sayang?" si mamih ngomong sok lembut pake mata dipelototin sambil senyum manis manja.

Si Wonu langsung aja tancap gas ga pake liat jam, ngambil handuk terus nyelonong ke kamar mandi. Untungnya di dalem ga ada si Dika (ada apa dengan Dika sih? )

Si mamih senyum-senyum aja ngeliatnya. Rasanya puas banget udah ngerjain satu anaknya. Sekarang mamih lagi jalan maju mundur cantik ke kamar anak yang lain. Eh tunggu deh, Lah? Ngerjain? Ngerjain gimana nih? Jadi ini tuh masih jam 5.30 tapi mamih ga suka aja kalo ada anak-anaknya yang bangun siang, takut rejekinya dipatok ayam katanya. Sekolahnya mereka emang masuk jam berapa? Jam 8 lah hahaha (ketawa setan /g)

Ninggalin Wonu yang lagi nyabun ganteng (nyabun badan ya), si mamih udah cengar-cengir di depan kamar anak kedua. Jihoon namanya. Loh katanya kembaran Wonu? Kok ga sekamar? Katanya si Jihoon ga mau sekamar sama Wonu, Wonu kalo tidur petakilan suka nendang-nendang padahal anak basket harusnya suka dribble kan? Udah jangan dipikirin kelakuan si Wonu mah, Jihoon capek bang.

TOK TOK TOK!

"Jihoonie?" kelewat kalem si mamih banguninnya ga kayak di tempat Wonu tadi. Soalnya mamih tau Jihoonie ini anaknya rajin ga kayak yang tadi, nempel kasur dikit udah molor.

Cklek

Tuh kan bener. Si Jihoonie udah rapi pake seragam sekolah, udah ganteng, udah wangi. Si mamih langsung senyum aja liat anaknya yang ini.

"Kenapa mih? Udah siap sarapannya?" ini si Jihoonie nanya. Si mamih cuma anggukin kepala aja sambil senyum, terus nyuruh anaknya nunggu di ruang makan.

Mamih jalan maju mundur cantik lagi ke kamar ketiga. 'Bakalan susah juga nih' batin si mamih.

TOK…

Belum ada satu ketukan udah kebuka aja pintu di depan si mamih. Muncul anak mancungnya udah pake baju seragam rapi banget mana parfumnya udah bikin bidadari lupa diri pula. Si mamih mangap aja gitu ga percaya sama apa yang diliatnya. Anaknya mah senyam-senyum aja ke si mamih.

"Selamat pagi mamih" si Dika nyapa mamihnya. 'Tumben banget ini anak? Kayaknya semalem Dika salah makan deh, kalo ga gitu si Dika pasti ikutan aliran aneh-aneh deh' batin si mamih berkecamuk ngeliat kelakuan anaknya yang makin ga jelas ini.

"Dika kamu sakit ya?" si mamih meriksain semua badan si Dika ga kelewat satupun dari jidat sampe jempol kaki, takut-takut kalo Dika kerasukan apa gitu, terlebih lagi jiwanya ketuker (ini khayalan mamih aja gengs)

"Dika ga sakit mih, plisdeh anak mau rajin sehari aja udah dikira sakit" si Dika mewek. Udah mau batal aja ini rajinnya.

Si mamih baru inget, ini hari pertama tahun ajaran baru. Pantesan si Dika semangat, semangat cari gebetan baru katanya /gadeng. Si Dika semangat soalnya nanti pulang sekolah mau ikutan kakanya latihan basket. Si Dika mau daftar jadi anggota katanya. Akhirnya si mamih paham, "Yaudah ke ruang makan gih, udah ada Jihoon hyung disana. Mamih mau bangunin Ajeng sama Chan dulu"

Si Dika ngacir aja ke ruang makan, udah laper banget soalnya. Mau ngambil jatah dobel biar ga pingsan di sekolah baru. Si mamih geleng-geleng kepala aja liatin anaknya.

Si mamih jalan cantik lagi. Udah ga pake maju mundur soalnya udah diprotes sama aunty Syahr*ini gara-gara ga nyantumin creditnya. Sekarang mamih udah di depan pintu kamar anak keempat sama kelimanya. Ajeng sama Chan sekamar pake kasur tingkat, soalnya Chan masih kecil ga boleh bobo sendirian. Padahal sih emang Ajeng yang penakut.

Cklek

Si mamih langsung masuk ga pake salam ke kamar anak bontotnya. Cuma ada si Ajeng yang lagi molor cantik pake mangap-mangap dihiasi iler dibantalnya (plis jangan dibayangin)

"Jeng, bangun yuk. Udah ditunggu yang lain buat sarapan" si mamih kalem aja nepokin pantatnya Ajeng soalnya ini anak sensitif. Kesenggol dikit aja udah berasa /apadah

"Hmm… Iya mih" tuh si Ajengnya bangun, pake adegan kucek-kucek mata segala. Untungnya ga kucek-kucek jemur-jemur, udah makin mirip si Rangga SM*SH aja kalo iya mah.

Ajeng langsung turun dari kasur ke kamar mandi, sekarang tinggal si Chan.

Mamih naik ke ranjang atasnya, iyalah Chan di atas, coba bayangin kalo Ajeng yang di atas? Belom seminggu udah remuk itu ranjang, mana badannya Ajeng gede lagi.

Mamih seneng ngeliat Chan tidur anteng banget, mana mukanya gemesin pula. Hampir aja si mamih ga jadi ngebangunin Chan gara-gara terhasut muka bobonya Chan.

"Chan anak kesayangan mamih~ bangun yuk, nanti kalo ga bangun-bangun Chan telat sekolahnya. Kan ini hari pertama Chan masuk sekolah baru" mamih bisikin Chan pas dikuping soalnya kalo di hidung ga kedengeran.

"Bentar lagi ya mih…" masih setengah molor ini anak ngomongnya, di alam bawah sadar kalo kata master dedi mah

"Yaudah ga apa-apa Chan telat, tapi pomadenya mamih buang ya?" si mamih udah pake smirk-smirk ga jelas.

"Hmm… Iya…" belom sadar juga. "HE?! POMADE?! JANGAN MIH PLIS ITU HARTA KESAYANGAN CHAN MIH, IYA INI CHAN BANGUN KOK, TUH UDAH MELEK KAN LIAT NIH MIH LIAT"

Si Chan pelototin matanya ke mamih, ga rela kalo pomadenya dibuang. Apa kata dunia kalo rambutnya Chan ga runcing lagi? Apalagi jadi klimis belah tengah? Bukan Dino namanya ntar, beneran jadi Udin yang ada

Kelar sudah tugas si mamih bangunin anaknya. Suaminya? Jangan ditanya kalo itu mah, banyak sensor nanti jadinya kasian yang baca kan masih cimit semua hehe, belom sanggup naikin rating /abaikan

Di ruang makan semuanya udah kumpul, termasuk si papih. Udah pada sumringah aja mukanya ini pagi. Tapi ada satu dipojokan yang mewek sok imut minta dipungut, siapa lagi kalo bukan si Wonu. Dia masih belom bisa nerima kenyataan kalo ini masih jam enam pagi belom jam tujuh, sekolah kan masuk jam 8, jam enam gengs bayangin aja

Si papih yang ngeliatin anak gantengnya cemberut gitu ngelirikin si mamih yang cengar-cengir ga punya dosa. "Mih, Wonu kenapa?" papih bisikin istrinya, kan sebelahan duduknya. Jadi duduknya gini Papih-Mamih-Chan-Jihoon-Wonu-Dika-Ajeng. Kan pas tuh Wonu diujung sendirian tak berkawan, udah makin berasa aja jomblonya.

"Mamih kerjain tadi pih, hehe" masih aja cengar-cengir ini si mamih. Si papih Cuma geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan bininya, dalem ati sih udah nyebut berkali-kali.

Udah kelar sarapan, yang rajin bantuin beres-beres meja makan. Ya cuma Jihoon sih emang, ada Chan juga tapi cuma niat ngintilin mamihnya dibelakang, mau minta duit jajan tambahan katanya.

Semuanya udah pada siap didepan rumah. Nunggu papih manasin mobil, untung ga manasin hatinya mamih. Bisa berabe rumah tangga ntar.

"Anak-anak mamih tersayang hati-hati dijalan ya, nanti kalo udah pulang cepet balik. Yang ada ekskul usahain sms mamih dulu, jangan pake ktalk atau line, kuota mamih udah abis. Oh iya Dika jaga kelakuan di sekolah baru. Ajeng jagain Chan ya, kalian satu sekolah sekarang. Jihoon pulang nanti beliin keperluan dapur dulu ya, ini uangnya. Terus Wonu… hehe" si mamih sengaja ga ngelanjutin kata-katanya, malah ngetawain anaknya dulu. Makin kelipet aja itu muka.

"Mih udah pesennya? Buruan dong kan papih pengen dipesenin juga" itu suara si papih.

"Wonu, maafin mamih ya hehe" terus dia cium kening anak-anaknya satu persatu.

"Mih, buat papih mana?" itu suara papih lagi. "Ciee mamih merah itu pipinya…" "Mamih suit suit" itu si Dika sama Ajeng heboh sendiri.

Akhirnya mamih ngedorong anak-anaknya ke mobil saking saltingnya si mamih. "Udah sana berangkat, inget pesennya mamih ya. Papih nanti mamih telfon aja deh" si mamih mesem sambil dadah-dadah ke anak-anaknya, udah kelewat malu dia.

Mobil udah jalan, pertama ke sekolahan Ajeng sama Chan di Pledis JHS, masih satu naungan sama SMA kakanya si Wonu, Jihoon sama Dika.

Ajeng turun dari mobil bareng Chan, sebelumnya cium tangan sama si papih dulu biar ga dikata anak durhaka kayak kacang lupa bawangnya/?

Chan udah lama pengen sekolah di sekolahnya kakanya, soalnya gedungnya luas sama ada kolam ikannya. Itu sih kata Chan. Pas baru masuk gerbang, ada mas-mas bule pake seragam yang sama kayak mereka, si Chan udah cengo aja ternyata ada bule yang sekolah disini juga.

"Hai Ajeng~" si bule nyapa. Makin cengo aja si Chan ngeliatin kakanya yang senyum-senyum, ga nyangka ada bule yang mau kenal kakanya.

"Halo, adeknya Ajeng ya? Siapa namanya?" si bule ngadep ke Chan. Udah kayak orang apaan aja si Chan masih melongo ngeliatin si bule, 'ganteng amat ini bule' pikirnya

"Heh Udin, lu ditanyain tuh" si Ajeng nyenggol lengannya Chan biar itu anak sadar.

"Eh? Iya itu anu…" Chan gelagapan bingung tadi ditanyain apaan.

"Kenalin nama lu pea" si Ajeng udah malu aja punya adek begini mana ditanyain sama gebetan pula, tenggelamkan Ajeng dirawa-rawa aja mas.

"Oh… Annyeong haseyo, Choi Chan imnida" baru sadar dia. "Namanya Chan? Lucu ya sama kayak kakanya" terus si bule ngedipin Ajeng. Udah lemes aja si Ajeng digituin sama mas bule.

"Oh iya, kenalin, hyung Vernon" si bule ngenalin diri. "Hyung temennya Ajeng"

Kratak…

Si Ajeng baru aja dibikin lemes udah jadi makin lemes aja sekarang, kitati men. Cuma temen doing, iya temen jeng ga lebih. Tapi si Ajeng ga putus asa apalagi putus sekolah, ntar mau jadi apa dia.

"Oh iya jeng, aku ke ruang musik dulu ya, ada pelajaran seni. Dadah" si bule ninggalin Ajeng sama Chan.

"Woy hyung, setengah jam lagi bel masuk loh!" si Chan nyadarin lamunan si Ajeng. "Oh iya, yuk hyung anter kamu ke kelas" akhirnya Ajeng sama Chan masuk kelas masing-masing.

Tinggalin yang SMP, yuk tengok di SMA ada apaan

Wonu turun duluan dari mobil papihnya, nyelonong aja langsung masuk ke gerbang ga pake cium tangan. Si papih udah maklum sama kelakuan anaknya kalo lagi ngambek. Lain sama Jihoonie apalagi Dika, kalo Jihoon Cuma cium tangan papih, si Dika pake cium pipi si papih. Biar dapet berkah katanya.

Udah pamit sama papih, Jihoon sama Dika masuk ke sekolahan. Si Dika nganga liat sekolahannya yang baru "Widih… gila ya hyung" Dika ngomong sambil mangap, kalo mingkem ngebatin namanya.

Pletak

Barusan si Jihoon jitak pala adeknya. "Hyung kok dijitak sih?" merengut si Dika gara-gara ga ada salah tiba-tiba dihajar gitu aja.

"Lu ngatain gua gila ya? Ngaku aja lu Dik!" si Jihoon nunjuk-nunjuk hidungnya Dika sambil maju-maju, si Dika mah mundur-mundur aja. Jadi maju mundur maju mundur cantik cantik/?

'Lah? Geer banget si bantet?' batin Dika, kalo beneran diomongin bisa babak belur pagi-pagi dia.

"Hyung, bukan lu yang gila, ini sekolah lu gila keren banget! Dulu sekolah gua cuma ada kolam ikannya di sekolah yang sekarang ada kolam renang!" si Dika cari alesan.

"Oh yaudah, ke kelas lu sendiri gih, males gua nganterin lu. Tau kan tempatnya?" si Jihoon nanyain Dika yang Cuma dibales cengiran sama adek mancungnya.

"Noh, disana…" Jihoon nunjuk papan mading dipinggir lapangan. "Iya hyung?" si Dika ngikutin tangan kakanya

"Disitu, ada peta. Coba lu tanya peta, siapa tau dia ngerti" habis ngomong si Jihoon langsung cabut ninggalin Dika yang masih mikir keras.

"Nanya peta… kampret lu kira gua dora?!" Dika teriak-teriak ga jelas di tengah lapangan. Inget kelakuan Dik…

Kelar teriak-teriak, si Dika nurut aja jalan ke mading yang ditunjuk Jihoon tadi. Disana Dika bingung, ini peta gede banget, Dika ga ngerti Dika ga paham, emang aslinya Dika ga bisa baca peta, kebangetan si Jihoon mah sama adeknya.

Puk

Ada tangan yang nepuk bahu Dika, udah gemeteran aja kakinya Dika. Lemes dah lu. Dia nengok ke samping, 'tangannya item bro, gede lagi' makin parah lemesnya, udah keringet dingin ini anak. 'nengok belakang ga ya..' si Dika ngebatin sendiri, kalo rame-rame musyawarah itu mah.

1

2

3

Dika nengok ke belakang…

"Hai"

 **TBC~~~~~~~~**

 **Hai gengs! Sesuai permintaan, chapter 1 berhasil di update cepet nih**

 **Maaf kalo ceritanya kepanjangan sampe 2k kata hehe**

 **Di chapter ini belom ada moment nya gengs, soalnya nama karakter lain belom terkuak/? myane myane hajima**

 **Hayo ada yang bisa nebak ga siapa yang megang bahunya Dika?**

 **Oh iya, judul chapter ga selalu nyambung gengs, bisa jadi judul yang sama kayak di chapter 1 ada di chapter 3 buat part 2 nya, nanti chapter 2 ada sub judul buat pairing lain gitu gengs, maaf ya kalo ribet hehe**

 **Balesan review nih :**

 **Woozi455 : ini udah lanjut~~~**

 **270 : iyanih mamih papih kawin muda baru nyadar kalo 17 tahun udah punya anak kembar :') iya kan wonu paling tua haha, udah dilanjut nih hehe**

 **DaeMinJae : padahal awalnya ga niat komedi** **apalah dayaku yang biasanya ngelawak jadi gini hiks.. buat dika sama mas josh tunggu aja kisahnya hehe**

 **Iceu Doger : udah dilanjut nih, dikira aing pelawak** **baca terus yaa**

 **Bbangssang : aku juga nunggu ff kaya gini tp ga ada, yaudah bikin sendiri hehe si ajeng ada sejarahnya ntar wkwk**

 **Parkcheonsafujoshi : udah cepet kok ini hehe, tebak aja ukenya siapa udah keliatan dari nama pairingnya wkwk**

 **Mypockymg17 : bukan stalker tapi penguntit nih/? Udah lanjut story nih, baca terus yaaa**

 **Eunkim : capsnya jebol tuh, udah dilanjut nih ^^**

 **Makasih buat yang udah baca+review+fav+follow, ailopyu all ^^ /ngilang bareng Wonu/**


	3. Chapter 2

**jkies97** **proudly present :**

 **OUR LITTLE BIG FAMILY**

" **Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai keluarga kecil milik member seventeen"**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, BXB, BAHASA SEMI-BAKU, ALUR KEMANA-MANA, CERITA KEPANJANGAN**

 **Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, JiSeok** **/SeokSoo** **, Chan milik kita bersama**

 **DLDR, NO BASH, NO COPYCAT!**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Anggota Baru Tim part 2 (Maenie)

Puk

Ada tangan yang nepuk bahu Dika, udah gemeteran aja kakinya Dika. Lemes dah lu. Dia nengok ke samping, 'tangannya item bro, gede lagi' makin parah lemesnya, udah keringet dingin ini anak. 'nengok belakang ga ya..' si Dika ngebatin sendiri, kalo rame-rame musyawarah itu mah.

1

2

3

Dika nengok ke belakang…

"Hai"

…

Diem.

…

Hening.

…

Sunyi.

…

Senyap.

…

"Anjir"

Dika mau takut jadi batal, malah ngatain dia.

Siapa sih sebenernya itu orang? Eh emang orang?

"Woy" itu makhluk ngedeketin Dika.

Makin deket.

Makin deket.

Makin deket.

Tiba-tiba itu makhluk megang hidung Dika. Udah miris aja si Dika takut hidungnya berubah pesek kaya dancernya boyben ek***so itu. Untungnya Dika ga item.

"Lo masih inget gua kan Dik?" itu makhluk nanya lagi. Ga lagi sih, baru sekali nanya.

"Anjir" si Dika ngatain itu makhluk, lagi.

"Dik, sadar Dik" makhluk di depannya udah mulai takut ini orang kerasukan yang iya-iya. Diajak ngomong ga nyautin, sekarang bengong sambil anjirin makhuk di depannya.

"Lo…Aming?" akhirnya Dika ngomong.

"Akhirnya lo sadar Dik, barusan mau gua telponin rumah lo. Siapa tau mamih lo bisa manggilin ambulan buat bawa lo ke rumah sakit" yang namanya Aming nyengir kuda.

"Lo doain gua sakit nyet?!" si Dika mulai ga woles, udah nyat-nyet aja dia.

"Engga kok, gua doain lo koma"

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

"Heh tiang item dekil jelek bertaring! Kurang ajar lo!" si Dika teriak-teriak ga jelas di lapangan, lagi gengs. Ga sadar dia udah ditinggal kabur sama yang namanya Aming tadi.

…

Hening.

Si Dika mikir.

Tadi Aming kan?

Sobat dempet si Dika?

Kim Mingyu?

Anak tetangga blok sebelah?

Bener kan?

Kok…

"Ngapain Aming disini?" Dika nanya. Ga tau nanya ke siapa.

"Apa si Aming sekolah disini juga?" Dika nanya lagi. (perasaan lo sobatnya Dik, napa lo nanya readers? -_-)

"Oh iya, kan gua temennya. Berarti ada nomer hapenya dong? Harus ada nih, gua mau minta penjelasan dan tanggung jawab" elah gaya lo Dik, jomblo aja belagu.

Dika ngeluarin HPnya, nyari nomer yang namanya Kim Mingyu, di scroll mulu kontaknya. "Kok ga ada? Apa bukan Mingyu ya namanya?"

Dika ngescroll lagi, sekarang ganti nyari Kim Aming. "Masih ga ada, siapa ya namanya?" Dika bingung sendiri, ucing pala Dika mamih. Sama kontak temen aja ga tau ngesave namanya apaan, lo temen apa temen Dik -_-

'Eh tunggu…' batin Dika berbicara. 'Kan gua sama Aming biasa pake ktalk, ngapain gua cari nomer hapenya ehehehe' Dika nyengir lima jari.

Dika buru-buru buka ktalknya, terus buka chatnya dia sama Aming, terus dia ngetik sesuatu…

 **Dokyeomancung** : Ming, tadi beneran lo kan?

 **AaMingyu** : Yang mana beb?

 **Dokyeomancung** : Beb beb palalu, yang megang pundak gua tadi itu…

 **AaMingyu** : Ah mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu. Hehe

(si Aming ngajak becanda gengs)

 **Dokyeomancung** : Ming seriusan nih

 **AaMingyu** : Aku udah serius sama kamu sayang

 **Dokyeomancung** : Sumpah aing jijik. Eh btw, gua mau nanya Ming

 **AaMingyu** : Nanya aja cinta~ ;)

 **Dokyeomancung** : Geli Ming sumpah deh. Lo tadi ngapain di sekolah gua?

 **AaMingyu** : Mulai kapan lo bangun sekolahan?

 **Dokyeomancung** : Bodo amat Ming. Lo sekolah disini juga?

 **AaMingyu** : Iye, kenapa?

 **Dokyeomancung** : Kok lo ga bilang gua kampret?

 **AaMingyu** : Lo kampret. Tuh udah

 **Dokyeomancung** : Nangis gua Ming, nangis

 **AaMingyu** : Katanya gua suruh bilang lo kampret?

 **Dokyeomancung** : Capek adek bang

 **AaMingyu** : Mau abang pijitin?

 **Dokyeomancung** : Bodo. Di kelas mana lo?

 **AaMingyu** : Haha ngambek. Gua di 1-3, lo Dik?

 **Dokyeomancung** : Lah sama, kok lo ga barengin gua tadi?!

 **AaMingyu** : Lah kirain beda kelas, di absen kelas tulisannya Choi Seokmin bukan Choi Dika.

 **Dokyeomancung** : Bodo Ming bodo. Tunjukin jalan ke kelas buru, udah telat nih

 **AaMingyu** : Tenang aja, belom ada guru kok. Lo masuk aja ke koridor depan lo itu, belok kiri terus masuk ke kelas ketiga.

 **Dokyeomancung** : Kok lo tau di depan gua ada koridor?

 **AaMingyu** : Gua ngeliatin lo daritadi lewat jendela bego -_-

 **Dokyeomancung** : Kenapa lo ga manggil gua? Dasar item

 **(Dokyeomancung off)**

Si Dika buru-buru lari ke koridor di depan lapangan terus belok kiri buat nyari kelasnya. Kampret emang si Aming, udah tau sobat dempet malah ga ada nolong-nolongnya sama sekali. Kan Dika jadi mempertanyakan hubungan mereka (apaan sih Dik -_-)

Pas nyampe depan pintu kelas, 'Kok pintunya nutup? Kata Aming kan belom ada guru' Dika coba ketuk pintu.

Tok Tok Tok

"Masuk"

Widih, suaranya bapak-bapak. Ada gurunya nih jangan-jangan. Makin dugeun-dugeun aja si Dika, mana abis lari dari lapangan ke kelas, mau masuk udah ada guru di dalem, kalo dihukum gimana nasib muka ganteng Dika? Mau taruh dimana ntar?

'Masuk ga ya? Ntar kalo dihukum gimana?'

'Tapi kalo ga masuk ntar dimarahin mamih'

'Tapi kan mamih ga liat ya?'

'Bolos deh'

'Eh tapi hari pertama kan? Ga boleh malu-maluin mamih ah'

Dika bingung sendiri mau gimana, akhirnya karena Dika ngaku Dika anak jantan soalnya kalo kambing jantan itu Raditya Dika, Dika buka itu pintu kelas pelan-pelan,

Krieet (udah usang nih pintu suaranya model begitu)

"Permisi pak, maaf saya-" Dika baru mau ngomong udah dipotong sama orang yang di depannya

"Masuk aja bro, kan daritadi udah disuruh masuk"

Dika dongakin kepala...

"Gila item banget nih orang" Dika keceplosan.

Hayo siapa yang diri di depan Dika?

TBC yaa~

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boong deng haha, kita biarin aja itu orang yang masih misteri, yok intipin babang kita si Wonu gengs...

Wonu diem aja dalem kelasnya sambil merengut, sok-sokan pout unyu biar diperhatiin seme disekitar kata Wonu mah *cabe lu Won hehe*

Wonu ngerasa ada makhluk pendek ga punya mata yang tiba-tiba duduk disebelahnya, terus Wonu ngerasa ada yang nepok pundaknya dia *bukan Aming ya gengs, yang ini putih hehe*

"A-yo ma bro, way yu luk so sed laik det hah?!" si pendek ngomong pake nepok-nepok pundak Wonu, lagaknya udah kaya rapper-rapper Amerika gitu, padahal mah kaga.

Wonu ngelirik aja dikit, terus ga ditanggepin. Antara malu punya temen kaya dia sama masih kesel sama mamihnya.

"Elah Wooon, jawab napa" temennya masih ngotot nanyain si Wonu.

"Kaga kenapa-kenapa, lu kalo nanya lagi batal nih gua kenalin sama kembaran gua" si Wonu ngancem ceritanya.

"Yah kok lu gitu sih Won, tega kau memisahkanku dengan gulali kapas manisku hiks" gini nih urusan kalo si Soonyoung alias Hoshi udah denger kata 'kembaran Wonu' atau 'Jihoon'. Kambuh melankolisnya, berubah sok dramatis nyerempet alay.

"Sok pake kata ku, dia mau kenal sama lu aja kaga sudi dih" si Wonu makin geli sama ini orang

"Eh betewe, lu ngapain di kelas gua?" Wonu baru sadar, Hoshi bukan temen sekelasnya.

"Hehe, iseng aja nyamperin calon kakak ipar, mau minta restu" terus si Hoshi cium tangan Wonu sambil nyengir kuda sampe matanya ilang.

"Najis lu, minggat sono" Hoshi diusir sama Wonu, emang beneran temen lu Won.

"Woy sipit, jangan lupa ntar siang ada penerimaan anggota baru basket!" Wonu neriakin Hoshi.

"Iye inget, lu ngaca deh Won, lu juga sipit pea!" si Hoshi ikutan teriak. Udah kaya hutan rimba aja ini sekolah.

Balik ke Dika yuk, author udah kangen sama anak ganteng mamih yang satu ini *terpaksa ngomong gini*

Ctak

Widih ngeri... suara apaan hayo? Suara... dengarkanlah aku, apa kabarnya pujaan hatiku (jan baca sambil nyanyi)

"Ngomong apaan lo barusan?" itu si Aming gengs. Abis nepok jidatnya Dika gara-gara ngatain Aming item. Aming kan ga item, Aming cuma putih tua :')

Jadi ceritanya Aming barusan buka pintu mau ke toilet. Dia diri aja gitu depan pintu kelas soalnya berasa ada yang ngetuk pintu. Dipikirnya guru, eh tapi kok ga masuk-masuk ya? Yaudah Aming bilang aja "Masuk" gitu. Tapi ini orang ga masuk-masuk juga. Aming greget lama-lama pengen masukin ini orang (jangan mikir yang iya-iya gengs)

"Eh ada aa Mingyu hehe" Dika nyengir aja jawabnya terus nyelonong masuk kelas tapi salam dulu biar jadi anak berbakti katanya.

Aming? Ya ngintilin Dika lah di belakangnya, udah kaya anak keluarga itik berenang bersama di akhir pekan gitu sampe si Aming lupa kalo mau buang air.

"Ming, kursi lo dimana?" si Dika ngomong sambil celingukan nyari tasnya Aming.

"Itu sebelah sono, bangku ketiga dari depan pinggir kaca. Kenapa?" si Aming jawab sambil nanya.

"Oh, gue duduk di depan lo ya? Hehe" Dika langsung dudukin kursi di depan bangkunya Aming ga pake nanya-nanya itu bangku kosong apa kaga, kan kalo bangkunya kosong bisa masuk pilem layar tancep si Dika.

Aming udah mau mangap ngasih tau Dika kalo itu tempat ada orangnya tapi dia udah keduluan sama sesosok makhluk tinggi, gede, bongsor nepok pundaknya Dika.

"Misi..." si bongsor berbicara.

Dika nengok ke samping, terus mangap sambil melotot-kaget-ngeliat orang yang tadi nepok pundaknya Dika. Aming udah was-was aja siapa tau Dika tiba-tiba dihajar sama tiga sosok bongsor dihadapannya.

Si Dika kaget.

Terus melotot.

Terus teriak.

"Gyeommieeeeeeeee" si Dika teriak girang ke orang di depannya.

"Loh? Seokmin?" si bongsor yang tadi dipanggil Gyeommie itu malah ikutan kaget terus meluk si Dika. Aming udah makin mangap aja ngeliat dua-duanya.

"Hehe iya, masih inget kan?" itu suara Dika.

"Inget dooong, aku kangen banget sama kamu" itu suara si Gyeommie.

"Ehem" Aming dehem. Siapa tau Dika nengok terus ngejelasin ini semua sama Aming.

"Eh Aming, masih idup aja lo, kenalin ini Gyeommie...eh Yugyeom, emm anu..." Dika bingung mau jelasin kayak gimana ke Aming.

"Yugyeom, Kim Yugyeom. Mantannya Seokmin" si Yugyeom main maju aja ngajakin Aming salaman. Aming? Makin cengo aja dia, udah item mangap-mangap pula kayak apaan tuh.

Aming mikir dulu.

Masih mikir.

Apa tadi katanya?

Man apaan?

Man..tan?!

Aming mau pingsan rasanya. Bukan karena Aming cemburu tapi Aming syok aja gitu orang kayak Dika bisa punya mantan, unyu pula. Lah Aming? Dia boro-boro pacaran, dideketin cewe aja dulu ga pernah, dekil soalnya.

Tapi bukan itu masalahnya gengs. Aming kan temennya Dika dari SMP, kok Aming ga pernah tau kalo Dika pacaran ya?

"Woy item! Lu sehat?" Dika nepok jidat kinclongnya Aming biar ini anak sadar dari bengongnya.

"Gue tau Yugyeom imut tapi ga usah pake ngiler napa Ming" Dika ngomong lagi. Ngomong mulu perasaan.

"Kampret. Oh gue Kim Mingyu, majikannya Dika eh Seokmin" Aming jabat tangannya Yugyeom. 'Lembut men..' batin si Aming.

"Heh item! Kapan gue sudi punya majikan kayak lu ih, bersihin dulu itu daki baru jadi majikan gue" Dika nyolot kawan-kawan.

"Iya elah gue item, gue sadar. Maapin" kata si Aming sambil pasang muka sok ga punya dosa.

"Oh iya kenalin ini temen-temen Gyeommie, yang matanya belo itu Kookie yang mukanya garang itu Junhoe" ini suaranya Yugyeom, ada lembut-lembutnya ga kayak yang tadi ngomong.

"Annyeong, Jeon Jungkook imnida" yang imut ngenalin diri. 'widih manis banget' batin si Dika sama Aming kompak. Tumben.

"Hai, gue Junhoe. Goo Junhoe" yang nyeremin juga ikutan. 'asem nih asem' batin Dika. 'jir pait pait pait' dalem atinya si Aming. Luarnya mah mereka sok senyum aja gitu ke trio bongsor.

TEEEETT

Itu bunyi bel sekolah, nandain jam pertama udah kelar. Kan tadi kelas kosong gengs. Buru-buru aja itu murid pada lari-larian keluar berebut ke kantin, udah kayak anak beruk dilepas ke hutan belantara.

"Eh udah jam istirahat nih, kalian mau ke kantin gak?" si Yugyeom nanya ke Dika sama Aming sambil senyum unyu.

"Yaudah yuk barengan" kata si Dika. Aming mah iya aja, kan kemanapun Dika pergi Aming akan senantiasa menemani kayak persahabatan Dudung Maman lah.

Akhirnya mereka berlima jalan bareng ke kantin sekolah. Di tengah jalan si Dika tiba-tiba aja berhenti di depan papan mading yang ditutupin kaca itu.

"Ngapain Dik?" si Aming nanya sambil makanin oreo yang dia bawa dari rumah.

"Pengambilan formulir dibuka pukul 12 tepat di lapangan basket indoor.." si Dika baca pengumuman.

"Hadiah berlaku hingga 31 Januari, syarat dan ketentuan berlaku..' itu si Aming.

"Kok pake syarat dan ketentuan?" Junhoe naya gengs.

"Ada hadiahnya? Wih.." Jungkook ikutan nimbrung.

"Eh? Emang kalian baca apaan?" itu Yugyeom.

Dika sama Aming saling tatap.

"Pengumuman open recruitment anggota ekskul basket" itu Dika.

"Hadiah di bungkus oreo" itu Aming.

"Bodo ah Ming"

Semuanya pada jalan ngeduluin Aming yang masih ga peka sama keadaan. Aming sih diem aja, kan dia yang ga peka, terus nyusulin yang lain ke kantin.

* * *

-Pindah ke geng sebelah-

"HALOOOOOO" seonggok makhluk tiba-tiba langsung masuk ke kelas yang setengah penghuninya ga kenal dia siapa, iyalah orang bukan kelas dia. Tapi kok setengahnya tau? Ya mau ga mau ngakuin sih, emang ini anak rada terkenal gitu, dikit. Terkenal gila.

"Hadeh, mulai deh" itu si mungil bersurai pink udah siap-siap mau kabur dari kelas.

"Woy sipit! Masuk area orang ketok pintu dulu kek" yang diteriakin nyengir aja sambil naikturunin alis udah mirip orang setengah ayan.

"JIHOONIEEEEE" Hoshi main nyelonong terus duduk di atas meja depan si mungil bersurai pink tadi. Iya yang heboh di kelas orang tadi si Hoshi.

Jihoon cuma diem aja sambil lanjut beresin alat tulisnya di atas meja yang sempet kena serempet pantat Hoshi tadi. Niatnya sampe rumah mau dia cuci pake air tanah tujuh kali. Iya niat banget emang si Jihoon. Udah nganggepin si Hoshi kaya najis aja.

"Jihoonie mau ke ruang musik ya? Abang anter yuk" si Hoshi nyoba ngajakin Jihoon ngomong, yang diajakin ngomong? Ya cuek aja, kenal aja engga. Tapi ya tau lah, cuma sekedar tau aja orang ini bocah tiap hari nongol di kelas dia cuma buat salim ke Wonu terus nyengir-nyengir ga jelas ke Jihoon. Tiap hari men, ya gitu emang kelakuan si sipit. Pantes terkenal banget, gilanya.

Pas si Hoshi lagi asik nungguin Jihoon beres-beres tiba-tiba aja ada yang jambak Hoshi dari belakang, 'mampus lu' batin Jihoon.

"Woy, gue tadi pagi bilang apa? Gue tunggu di lapangan basket buat penerimaan anggota baru sipit" oh, ternyata Wonu pelakunya.

"Iye gue inget kok Won, tapi gue lagi nungguin kesayangan gue nih, lu duluan aja sana" masih sambil nyengir meskipun udah dijambakin.

"Kesayangan lu? Hosh lu sehat kan?" Wonu udah mulai agak merinding nih, soalnya ini udah jam pulang sekolah, sore-sore dan otomatis sekolah mulai sepi. Wonu bukan penakut sebenernya gengs, dia cuma khawatir aja gitu kalo misalnya nanti pas mereka keluar kelas terus jalan di koridor sekolah ntar mereka diikutin sama hantu penunggu sekolahan mereka yang kisahnya dulu itu matinya tragis gengs, keselek coki-coki. Kurang tragis apaan coba? Padahal tuh ya kan bocah-bocah lagi seneng banget jajanin coki-coki apalagi si Didin Dino itu, adeknya Wonu. Sehari bisa abis setengah dia, setengah batang coki-coki gengs, hemat dia bilang. Ya kali aja setengah kardus, bisa abis dicincang Mamih dijadiin makanan monyet piaraan si Dika ntar. Iya gengs, Dika piara monyet, jan kaget lah kan temen situ juga hehe.

"Won? Won? Lu sehat juga kan?" ini si Hoshi juga udah sadar, pas Wonu ngelamun tadi si Hoshi ngeliat sekeliling, ternyata kelas kosong gengs. Jadi ceritanya gini...

-Flashback—

Jihoon POV

"Jihoonie mau ke ruang musik ya? Abang anter yuk"

Dih malesin banget ini orang, sok kenal banget sama gue. Pake nyengir-nyengir mulu lagi daritadi.

Eh kebetulan ada Wonu, ada kesempatan kabur nih.

"Woy, gue tadi pagi bilang apa? Gue tunggu di lapangan basket buat penerimaan anggota baru sipit"

Waduh si Wonu pake acara jambak-jambakan, mau kabur tapi ini moment sayang buat dilewatin. Bodo ah kabur dulu, nonton dari luar kan bisa.

Jihoon POV End, Author POV

Jihoon langsung kabur pake kecepatan cahaya terus ngintip ke dalem kelas ngeliatin aksi mari-menjambak-kwon-soonyoung-yang-ditungguin-di-lapangan-basket-ga-nongol-ternyata-di-sini by Wonu. Jahat emang si Jihoon tapi sebenernya dia seneng juga ngeliat Hoshi, seneng ngeliat Hoshi dianiaya maksudnya.

"Iye gue inget kok Won, tapi gue lagi nungguin kesayangan gue nih, lu duluan aja sana"

Wonu heran sama ini anak, sehat apa kaga dia? Orang kelas udah sepi begini dibilang nunggu kesayangan? Wonu jadi mikir yang ena-ena eh yang engga-engga gengs.

"Kesayangan lu? Hosh lu sehat kan?" makin merinding aja si Wonu sampe beneran ngebayangin yang iya-iya itu.

Nah waktu Wonu ngebayangin hantu coki-coki tadi, si Hoshi ngedarin selebaran-bukan-pandangan ke sekeliling kelas. 'Kok sepi sih?' tereroret teroret teroret teretet. Oke ini bukan acara yang udah diblokir itu tapi batin Hoshi.

Hoshi mulai ngerasain aura-aura aneh semacem aura pengen buang air tapi ketahan soalnya ada sesuatu yang mendesak(?)

Terus Hoshi ngeliatin Wonu, 'ini anak kok tiba-tiba diem ya?' Hoshi juga mulai mikir yang iya-iya, siapa tau aja Wonu ini bukan Wonu beneran gitu.

"Won? Won? Lu sehat juga kan?"

-Flasback End—

"Won.."

"Iya Hosh?"

"Lu paham kan?"

"Iya Hosh"

"Yaudah yuk"

"Iya Hosh"

"Iya iya mulu dih"

"Sorry Hosh, gue udah ga sanggup"

"Satu"

"Hosh"

"Dua"

"Hosh bentar"

"Tiga"

BRUK

"Mampus"

Hayo mereka lagi ngapain?

* * *

Akhirnya apdet jugaaaaaaaaaaa

Udah berapa minggu nungguin gengs? Hehehe

Maaf maaf maaf maaf maaf ya ada banyak banget kendala buat apdet terutama kuota gengs, ada ide ga ada kuota is so terrible. Kedua udah beli kuota eh ide yang kekumpul pada bubar jalan bosen nungguin gue beli kuotanya, tapi bodomat lah ya, readers juga ga peduli. Aku rapopo :")

Buat scene pairingnya maaf-lagi-ya belum bisa ditampilin biar pada dugeun-dugeun dulu hahahaa

Thanks buar readers udah mau baca ff ancur begini, reviewnya nyenengin banget sumpah sampe ngakak bacanya gengs, makasih banget intinya

Ada yang main rp twitter ga? Visit me on svtappa atau svt2nds yes biar ena sekalian promosi /g

Kalo ada kritik/saran bilang aja gengs, tapi yang membangun ya

Last but not least, review pleaseeeeeeeeeee


	4. Chapter 3

**jkies97** **proudly present :**

 **.**

 **OUR LITTLE BIG FAMILY**

 **.**

" **Hanya sepenggal kisah mengenai keluarga kecil milik member seventeen"**

 **.**

 **WARNING!**

 **OOC, TYPO(s), YAOI, BXB, BAHASA SEMI-BAKU, ALUR KEMANA-MANA, CERITA KEPANJANGAN**

 **Pairing : SeungHan/JeongCheol, Meanie/MinWon, HoZi/SoonHoon, BooNon/VerKwan, JunHao, JiSeok** **/SeokSoo** **, Chan milik kita bersama**

 **DLDR, NO BASH, NO COPYCAT!**

 **REVIEW JUSEYO ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

"Won.."

"Iya Hosh?"

"Lu paham kan?"

"Iya Hosh"

"Yaudah yuk"

"Iya Hosh"

"Iya iya mulu dih"

"Sorry Hosh, gue udah ga sanggup"

.

"Satu"

.

"Hosh"

.

"Dua"

.

"Hosh bentar"

.

"Tiga"

.

.

BRUK

.

"Mampus"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Chapter 3 : Anggota Baru Team part 3 (Meanie)

Wonu meringis ngeliatin temen sehidup tapi ga sematinya itu yang lagi berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukan lantai sekolah mereka. Loh? Hoshi? Iya Hoshi. Hoshi kenapa? Jadi gini ceritanya...

—Flashback—

Hoshi sadar kalo di kelas itu udah sepi, cuma ada dia sama Wonu berdua-cie-terus Hoshi sama Wonu ga sengaja ngeliat-ngelirik sih-ada putih-putih lewat di depan kelas mereka, jalannya pincang terus dia kaya lagi ngemutin coki-coki gitu.

Hoshi sama Wonu saling lirik. Terus mereka berdua serempak anggukin kepala.

"Won.." si Hoshi udah nelen ludah berkali-kali sambil keringet dingin.

"Iya Hosh?" Wonu cuma angguk-angguk aja, paham pikiran si Hoshi.

"Lu paham kan?" Hoshi pengen mastiin kalo Wonu ngerti pikiran dia.

"Iya Hosh" si Wonu anggukin kepala lagi, masih merinding dia.

"Yaudah yuk" Hoshi udah siap-siap, ambil ancang-ancang mau kabur ceritanya.

"Iya Hosh" Wonu mah ngangguk aja, udah _speechless_ dia.

"Iya iya mulu dih" Hoshi geregetan sama Wonu yang Cuma angguk-angguk kaya ayam nyari jarum emas yang ada di cerita pada zaman dahulu ala negeri tetangga itu.

"Sorry Hosh, gue udah ga sanggup" Wonu udah pucet, dan dia makin pucet waktu ngeliat ke kakinya Hoshi.

"Satu" Hoshi mulai ngitung.

"Hosh" Wonu pengen bilang, tapi suaranya ga mau diajak kompromi sama dia. Cuma keluar Hosh Hosh aja.

"Dua" Hoshi udah ambil posisi paling kece sebisanya meskipun lutut udah agak lemes.

"Hosh bentar" Wonu pengen banget ngasih tau, tapi lagi lagi suaranya ketahan saking takutnya.

"Tiga" Hoshi main nyelonong aja sampe ga sadar ada yang agi ngelilit kakinya dia.

BRUK

"Mampus" itu Wonu yang bilang. Tadinya dia mau ngasih tau kalo tali sepatunya si Hoshi belum diiket, tapi dia ga sanggup ngeluarin suaranya gara-gara udah keduluan sama takutnya dia.

—Flashback End—

.

.

.

"Hosh lantainya ga apa-apa kan? Ga ada yang lecet kan?" sableng nih bocah, ganteng-ganteng otaknya satu ons.

"Sehat Won, tuh ubin masih utuh tanpa cela" si Hoshi ngejawab sambil elusin ubinnya. Kayamya rasa takut bisa bikin orang jadi stress mendadak deh.

"Temen kesusahan bukannya ditolongin malah nanyain ubin lo" Hoshi nyolot ga nyantai, udah lupa sama masalah putih-putih lewat tadi. Sekarang masalahnya ada di arti persahabatan mereka berdua yang mulai dipertanyakan karena seonggok ubin.

"Gue kan orangnya kreatif Hosh, kalo gue nanya lo ga apa-apa? Itu udah menstrim, ntar gue disangka niruin orang lain terus gue dituduh plagiat terus dituntut kaya girlband apaan itu? Chikiball?" Wonu ngomong sampe nyembur-nyembur ikutan ga nyantai.

"Ceribel pea, Chikiball mah jajan bulet-bulet yang bungkusnya kuning" si Hosh ngejelasin.

"Oh ya itu maksud gue, terus kalo gue dituntut terus dipenjara kan lo juga yang susah Hosh" Wonu masih ngelanjutin ceritanya pemirsah.

"Lah kok gue ikutan susah?"

"Soalnya ntar lo ga punya sohib yang ganteng lagi, kan temen lo cuma gue. Terus lo ga bakalan bisa deket-deket Jihoon lagi, Jihoon bakalan benci sama lo gara-gara gue masuk penjara karena nanyain keadaan lo itu" Wonu mulai ga jelas.

"Won..." Hoshi ngeliatin temennya ngenes.

"Iya Hosh? Gue tau lu ga mau kehilangan gue kan?" Wonu kambuh pedenya selangit.

"Bukan... itu, di belakang lo" Hoshi udah pucet mukanya.

"Apaan si? Ga usah sok nakutin deh lo" Wonu juga agak pucet tapi stay cool.

"Serius Won... gue, duluan ya" Hoshi langsung kabur keluar kelas pake kecepatan cahaya, untungnya dia inget kalo dia harus ke lapangan basket indoor buat penerimaan anggota baru.

Krik krik

Wonu sendirian pemirsah

"Loh Hosh... kok gue... diting... gal" Wonu coba nengok ke belakang

"HUAAAAAAA!" Wonu langsung kabur nyusulin Hoshi ke lapangan basket, emang ada apaan sih?

Ternyata waktu mereka lagi asik debat masalah persahabatan yang berujung penjara karena ubin tadi itu ada sesosok putih-putih yang jalannya pincang sambil makan coki-coki masuk ke kelas tapi mereka ga sadar. Padahal itu cuma satpam yang mau ngunci pintu kelas aja sih, dia jalannya pincang soalnya abis jatuh dari lantai dua gara-gara disuruh ngejar kucing yang masuk ruang kepala sekolah. Kenapa makan coki-coki? Tadinya mau beli pocky yang gratis stiker jeketi, cuman duit pak satpam ga cukup buat beli pocky, yaudah dia beli aja sekardus coki-coki, kalo dipikir-pikir emang lebih banyak yang dia dapet daripada sekotak pocky sih. Lebih hemat gitu.

.

.

.

.

.

Amanat dari cerita ini adalah : Jangan ada ubin di antara kita, satpam dan coki-coki.

.

.

.

.

.

Kita tinggalin dulu yang lagi kabur, cus liat ada apa gerangan Dika cs.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ternyata Dika cs. udah ada di lapangan basket sambil megangin satu lembar kertas masing-masing anak. Formulir ekskul basket lah, masa iya hasil ujian.

"Semuanya silahkan berkumpul disini, sebentar lagi akan ada instruksi dari ketua ekskul basket kita" Kim Taehyung yang punya nama gaul V atau yang biasa dipanggil Mpik sama temen-temennya ini mantan kapten ekskul basket sama manajer tim, dia yang juga ngurusin event-event sama anggota baru. Mpik udah tingkat akhir jadi dia cuma ikut ngawasin aja gitu tapi tetep ikut latihan.

"WOY HOSH TUNGGUIN GUE" tiba-tiba ada dua onggok manusia yang lari-lari masuk ke lapangan basket indoor sambil pasang muka pucet. Siapa lagi kalo bukan Hoshi sama Wonu yang tadi ngibrit gara-gara didatengin satpam.

"Sepertinya ketua ekskul kita sudah datang, kalian boleh duduk. Maaf ya duduk di lantai, kan ekskul basket bukan mau kondangan" si Mpik niatnya ngajakin becanda tapi ga ada yang ketawa, kenapa? Karena Soonyoungie sayang Jihoonie, ya ga tau lah

"Won, lu kemana aja? Adik-adik kelas udah pada nunggu daritadi kan kita udah sepakat abis latihan langsung kesini, tuh Yoongi hyung sama Mark hyung aja udah dateng dari tadi" si Mpik main nyerocos di depannya Wonu ga pake liat situasi yang Wonu sama Hoshi udah hampir mati sekarat.

"Hyung, tadi hah hah gue hah eh maksudnya kita hah hah" Wonu ngomong sambil ngap-ngapan, tadi lari kenceng banget dia.

"Kita dikejar hantu coki-coki hyung!" itu Hoshi ngomong sambil teriak sampe semua yang ada di lapangan basket termasuk cleaning service ngeliatin Hoshi semua.

"Hah? Serius lu Hosh?" Jimin yang tadinya lagi mesra-mesraan sama pelatih basket tuan Min Yoongi yang agung jadi ngeliat Hoshi pake tampang horror. Iya Jimin yang bantet itu, pacarnya tuan Min Yoongi yang agung. Katanya sih nama punggungnya Suga. Hm leh suga. Jimin ngapain disini? Main basket? Emang nyampe? Jahat kalian, Jimin disini cuma mau ngapelin Yoonginya kok, dia anak ekskul musik sama dance.

"Beneran hyung, tadi gue liat sendiri dia masuk kelas Wonu. Iye kan Won?" Hoshi udah pucet masih aja heboh.

"Udah-udah, ntar aja ceritanya. Nih Won minum dulu" Mark yang daritadi diem nyodorin botol minuman punya Mpik ke Wonu. Ganteng-ganteng maling nih anak.

Bentar deh, kok daritadi Mark-Mark, Mark siapa? Mark ini sohib kentelnya Yoongi. Dia dulunya kapten tim basket. Udah alumni gitu.

"Kok kaya kenal botolnya ya..." Mpik nyindir-nyindir Mark.

"Elah lu kan kaya Pik, beli minum ginian satu tronton juga lu bisa" katanya si Mark.

Yoi men, Mpik kaya emang, secara gitu ya anak konglomerat big boss Namjoon sama dokter Seokjin. Beli apa aja sabi lah, tinggal petik aja duit dipohon mangga.

Wonu langsung aja nyosor minumnya si Mpik, udah haus banget kan, mana kaki lemes tapi tetep maksa lari pula yaiyalah dia capek. Apalagi tadi pas Wonu sama Hoshi lari, si Wonu main nyalip si Hoshi aja sambil teriak-teriak minta tungguin ke Hoshi, kan Hoshi dibelakang dia. Emang ga jelas anak pak Seungcheol ini, makin engap-engapan lah dia.

Diantara manusia-manusia kelas satu yang lagi duduk di lantai lapangan basket indoor, ada dua manusia yang ngeliatin Wonu terus daritadi. Siapa hayo? Cie Wowon ciee

Yang satunya ngeliatin sambil pasang muka nahan kentut gara-gara takut kelepasan ketawa satunya ngeliatin pake wajah berbinar kaya abis nemu duit seratus reben nganggur dipinggir jalan hampir nyemplung got gitu.

Yang mukanya kaya nahan kentut, dia sebenernya pengen ngetawain Wonu. Pengeeeeeeen banget, banget gitu lah ya. Banget pokoknya. Iya banget. Kenapa? Soalnya seumur-umur dia baru liat muka pucet kakaknya yang abis lari-lari ketakutan dikejar hantu. Kakaknya? Iya kakaknya. Kakak banget ya? Iya banget. Udahlah, sebut saja pelakunya Dika.

Satunya lagi, yang mukanya berbinar-binar banjak-banjak kalo kata girlband koriya seneesde di lagunya yang ada mas Donge di mvnya itu *abaikan orang ini*. Dia ga pernah ngedip ngeliatin Wonu, kaya baru liat bidadari yang turun dari surga dihadapanku eaaa gitu. Sebut saja pelakunya si hitam manis manja, Aming alias Aa Mingyu.

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah berkumpul kan? Semua sudah mengambil dan mengisi formulir yang tadi dibagikan?" Wonu mulai normal dan berwibawa padahal itu akting semata.

"Sudah Sunbaenim" cie kompak jawabnya.

"Sebelumnya, saya ingin melihat sejauh mana kemampuan kalian bermain basket. Disini ada saya, Hoshi, Taehyung hyung, Mark hyung dan Yoongi hyung yang akan menilai kalian" yang dikasih tau mukanya udah mulai tegang, untung baru muka bukan anu ya.

"Ada 5 penilai untuk test-nya, kalian hanya perlu memasukkan bola sebanyak 5 kali dari jarak yang sudah kami tentukan. Silahkan bersiap-siap, kumpulkan formulirnya ke Hoshi" Wonu kelar ngoceh di depan anak-anak kelas satu.

Seketika lapangan basket indoor berubah kaya timezone.

Semua anak kelas satu langsung ngerubungin Hoshi buat ngumpulin formulirnya, dia sih seneng-seneng aja gitu jadi berasa famous padahal ga sama sekali. Hoshi ngasih kertas-kertasnya ke Yoongi, nyuruh Yoongi milihin siapa yang mau dipanggil duluan buat test, "Kok gue? Kasih ke Mark sono, kan gue pelatih jadi terima beres hehe" katanya Yoongi.

Hoshi pindah haluan ke arahnya Mark, dia ngasih tau tujuannya terus alasannya Yoongi tadi, "Loh? Gue kan cuma mau nilai Hosh, secara gitu gue alumni kan ga banget ikut-ikut urusan. Kasih Mpik gih, dia kan manajernya" katanya Mark.

Hoshi masih sabar ngadepin dua orang kaya gitu, untung Hoshi kuat. Dia jalan ke tempatmya Mpik alias Taehyung, dia bilangin tujuannya ngasih kertas itu sama cerita alasannya Yoongi sama Mark, "Hehe, maaf nih Ci, Bang Oci yang ganteng, gue kan manajer gitu ya, yang berkuasa kan si Wonu, kasih Wonu gih" Hoshi rasanya udah pengen meledak aja dilempar-lempar daritadi. Kzl kak babang Oci hiks

Hoshi sekarang jalan ke tempat Wonu berdiri sok kegantengan, dia langsung nyodorin itu kertas sambil ngomel-ngoel ga jelas, mumpung depan temen sendiri kan. Wonu malah balikin kertasnya ke Hoshi, "Heh onta, lu kan wakil gue. Jadi lu aja yang bacain nama-nama anak barunya ye. Suara gue terlalu indah buat teriak-teriak" si Wonu nyengir pake ngedipin matake Hoshi. Hoshi udah ga sanggup mamah, Hoshi terlalu lelah. Tenggelamkan Hoshi di kolam susu mah

Berhubung Hoshi anak baik, sholeh, sholihah(?) jadi dia nurut aja gitu disuruh milihin siapa yang mau test duluan.

Hoshi berdiri disebelah Wonu terus bolak-balikin formulirnya, "Ehem, Choi Seokmin?"

Tiba-tiba aja Hoshi manggil Dika, bukan ga ada sebabnya sih tapi gara-gara Hoshi tau kalo Dika ini adeknya Wonu, jadi dia iseng manggil duluan.

"Eh? Saya sunbae?" Dika angkat tangan ngadep ke Hoshi.

"Kamu, iya kamu..." tiba-tiba Hoshi kesambet Dodit Mulyanto.

Dika langsung maju ke depan buat ngambil bola dari Mpik. Terus dia siap-siap di posisinya buat masukin bola ke gawang, ya enggaklah, ke ring maksudnya. Dika sebenernya ga bisa main basket, dia ikut ekskul basket cuma pengen gegayaan aja biar banyak fans gitu kan keren kalo anak basket mah, kaya abangnya, si Wonu.

PRIIIITT

Itu peluitnya Yoongi gengs.

Dika udah gemeteran mau masukinnya, takut salah caranya terus karena gemeteran takut jadi kasar mainnya kan jadi sakit(?)

Maksudnya salah cara shoot gitu, terus jadi kasar ngelempar bolanya terus kena kepala orang kan jadi sakit gitu bruh.

Shoot pertama, sukses. Lumayan lah Dika jadi agak pedean dikit buat ngelanjutin testnya. Wonu udah senyum-senyum aja ngeliatnya, 'ga disangka adek ganteng gue berbakat juga' gitu batinnya Wonu.

Shoot kedua, bolanya melambung jauh terbang tinggi bersama mimpi.. tenggelam dalam lautan emosi *Dika nyanyi bareng mba Anggun C. Sasmi*

Wonu langsung males ngeliatin Dika, 'oh cuma kebetulan semata rupanya' kata hatinya Wonu mendadak gak bangga sama adeknya.

Sampe di shoot kelimanya Dika, dia cuma bisa dapet tiga poin. Lumayan lah ya.

"Oke yang tadi lumayan lah ya, siapa namanya tadi?" Hoshi sok nanya padahal kenal dia mah, kan Hoshi suka main kerumah Wonu.

"Seokmin sunbae" Dika udah lega abis test tadi, mana dia belom latihan kan tiba-tiba disuruh maju pertama. Emang gak ada latihan juga sih, kan test dadakan.

"Apa tujuan kamu ikut ekskul ini?" itu Wonu yang nanya, sok gak kenal juga kaya si Hoshi.

"Mengembangkan hobi saya sunbae" si Dika jawab sok di mantepin biar pada yakin.

"Bukannya pengen terkenal?" Wonu pasang smirk ganteng ke adeknya, emang Wonu tau aslinya si Dika ini pinter main basket-kalo lawan Dino-tapi tujuan dia masuk ekskul basket katanya pengen terkenal-pas ditanya Wonu dirumah-gitu.

"Haha ya enggaklah sunbae" Dika maksain ketawa padahal Wonu lagi gak stand up comedy, kan Wonu bukan Uus.

"Yaudah next ya, Jeon Jungkook? Mana yang namanya Jeon Jungkook?" Hoshi ngelanjutin tugasnya.

"Sa-saya s-sunbae" Jungkook yang imut ini mendadak gemeteran, badan aja boleh bongsor tapi jiwa tetep anak-anak gemay men(?)

"Silahkan ambil bolanya di Mpik eh Tae-hyung" katanya Hoshi.

Jungkook maju ke depan buat ngambil bola sambil nunduk malu-malu anjing gitu, pas sampe di depannya Mpik, "Hai manis" si Mpik malah godain Jungkook pake nyolek-nyolek pipi gembilnya Jungkook. Kan Kookie mau tante eh malu.

"S-sunbae bolanya" Jungkook mau ngambil bola tapi ditahan sama Mpik. Emang dasar si Mpik kang modus. Bukannya ngasih bola malah liatin Jungkook sambil senyum-senyum idiot gitu.

"EHEM" itu deheman pelatih basket tuan Min Yoongi yang agung. Dia gak tahan ngeliat dua bocah kinyis di depannya ini main drama dadakan. Yoongi ga sadar aja pacarnya juga bocah.

Mpik yang digituin cuman nyengir aja, padahal semua yang nonton udah pada pasang muka males sambil setengah merem gara-gara Mpik lama banget kasih bolanya.

"Udah ya modusnya Mpik-ssi, Jungkook silahkan" Hoshi ngomong sambil nguap saking bosennya dia.

Jungkook dapet 4 poin, bagus juga ini anak di olahraga. Maklum kan badan dia mendukung gede tinggi gitu.

"Selanjutnya Kim Mingyu?" Hoshi balik nugas lgi setelah drama picisan itu kelar. Mingyu maju ke depan sambil senyum ganteng, ga sengaja Wonu ngeliat ke Mingyu alias Aming ini, terus tiba-tiba si Aming ngedipin matanya genit ke Wonu. Wonu sih pasang tampang datar aja sok jual mahal. Kan sunbae(?)

"Wah kamu tinggi ya? Makan apa?" Hoshi nanya sambil dongakin kepala ke Aming, kan Hoshi ga tinggi banget gitu ya.

"Makan nasi kok sunbae" Aming masih aja senyum ganteng.

"Pasti berasnya panjang ya?" Hoshi mulai nanya ga penting.

"Hehe enggaklah sunbae" Aming tetep senyum ganteng.

"EHEM" lagi-deheman pelatih basket tuan Min Yoongi yang agung menggema menyudahi acara tanya jawab gak penting yang dipandu oleh Babang Oci abang begal sholeh kita.

"Oh silahkan Mingyu-ssi langsung dimulai testnya" Hoshi langsung nyuruh Mingyu ambil bola di Mpik gara-gara takut ditelen sama tuan Min Yoongi yang agung.

Mingyu masukin bola pake tampang serius gantengnya, Wonu ngeliatin terus sampe gak kedip, perih perih dah itu mata. Sampe shoot terakhir, Aming berhasil dapetin 5 poin. Terus dia nengok ke Wonu sambil ngedip genit lagi. Wonu udah ngeri aja liatnya dikedipin mulu padahal kenal aja kaga.

Test akhirnya kelar ga tau gimana ceritanya, terus mereka semua kumpul di tengah lapangan sambil ngobrol-ngobrol ga jelas sekalian pedekate sama anggota baru.

"Eh Won, gimana kalo kita perkenalan anggota aja?" usul Hoshi yang diiyain juga sama Mpik.

"Boleh deh Hosh, kita perkenalan aja mulai dari yang paling-ehem-tua hehe" Wonu nyengir aja pas tau dia dipelototin tuan Min Yoongi yang agung.

Hoshi langsung maju ke depan buat mulai sesi perkenalan antar anggota baru, "Ehem, jadi gini nih adik-adik sekalian, daripada kita ngobrol ga jelas gini gimana kalo kita kenalan aja? Biar kalian saling kenal sama semua anggota ekskul basket. Setuju?"

"SETUJUUU" para curut yang lesehan di lapangan jawab.

"Oke, pertama dari sunbae yang paling berjasa dalam dunia keperbasketan sekolah kita, Yoongi sunbae" Hoshi udah berasa MC di M!Countdown aja tebar pesona sambil senyum peps*dent.

Yoongi maju ke depan ninggalin Jimin yang jatuh terpuruk gara-gara sandarannya menghilang(?)

"Saya Min Yoongi, pelatih kalian mulai saat ini" terus tuan Min Yoongi yang agung senyum sok swag.

"Oke garing banget ya, ada pertanyaan?" Hoshi nyambungin.

"Sunbae!" tiba-tiba anak bergigi kelinci angkat tangan.

"Ya kamu yang punya gigi kelinci silahkan"

"Saya mau tanya, yang maaf emm 'bantet' tadi itu dibelakang pacarnya sunbae ya?" Jungkook sang pelaku nanya pake pasang muka polos.

"He? Ooh haha iya itu pacarnya haha namanya Jimin" Hoshi sempet cengo sama pertanyaannya Jungkook. "Gak ada lagi? Lanjut ya? Sekarang yang tua kedua, dia alumni tapi sering juga latihan bareng kita. Mark sunbae silahkan"

"Ehem, hai" Mark belum ngomong apa-apa aja udah bikin para uke(?) jerit-jerit dalem hati, kalo beneran takut ditabok Yoongi sunbae katanya.

"Hyung durasi" itu Hoshi yang nyela, agak geli liat senyumnya Mark yang kampretnya emang ganteng itu.

"Oh oke, saya Mark Tuan Yi En. Sudah lulus tahun lalu tapi dipaksa kesini buat nemenin Yoongi ngelatih basket sekalian nyari gebetan kalo ada yang berminat hehe" yang ngedenger udah pengen muntah aja bawaannya, ini sunbae ganteng-ganteng kok berasa jones amat.

"Sunbae!" lagi-lagi dedek Jungkook angkat tangan.

"Iya kenapa? Mau tanya?" Hoshi agak gedeg juga sama ini anak nanya mulu.

"Sunbae emangnya... ga laku ya?" Jungkook agak takut juga nanyanya tapi dia terlanjur kepo.

"HAHAHAHAHA" itu Wonu yang ketawa ga woles sampe nepok-nepok punggung Mpik kenceng banget. Tapi sejelek-jeleknya Wonu sekarang, masih ada aja yang ngeliatin Wonu pake mata berbinar, siapa lagi kalo bukan si burik Aming.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Wonu berhenti ketawa mendadak terus nengok secepat kilat/? ke arah Aming. "Heh lu, apa liat-liat gua?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

HAAAALOOOOO JKIES97 IS BACK!

Maaf untuk lama menghilangnya, maklum sibuk kuliah dan banyak banget kendala. Padahal sebenernya ini ff udah ditulis lamaaaa banget cuma lupa buat posting hehe, makasih banyak banyak banyak buat kalian yg fav/follow/review ff abal receh ga jelas ini.

Special thanks to author Jameelah Jamil yg udah menginspirasi lewat ffnya dan ternyata kita sepemikiran, buat si Monica Velysia yg hobi nagihin ff sampe detik ini, buat emak Junghana ku tersayang yg udah mau sempetin waktu buat kritik ff abal ini, dan Eva Amelia kawanku sayang.

Last but not least, Fav/Follow/Review please?


	5. NOTE

**JKIES97's NOTE**

* * *

 **Maaf buat semua readers kalo update kali ini bukannya lanjutan ff tapi malah curhatan tidak jelasnya author. Author cuma bingung aja, harus lanjutin ff ini atau tidak. Author sangat berterimakasih pada readers yg mau baca apalagi nunggu lanjutan ff ini padahal isinya juga abal-abal dan receh. Apalagi waktu lihat fav, follow dan reviewnya dari kalian semua, itu bikin author jadi semangat buat lanjutin ff ini dan jujur author seneng banget lihat respon kalian yang bagus.**

 **Tapi menurut kalian, gimana sih rasanya kalau kalian sudah buat ff ini susah payah dan itu murni dari ide kalian sendiri dan kemudian tiba-tiba ff itu diakuin sama orang?**

 **Author sih rela aja kok kalian mau ambil inti cerita dari ff saya tapi buat yang ngambil cerita secara keseluruhan? Cuma ganti nama karakter, GS, dan judul ff saja, castnya sama, ceritanya sama, plotnya sama bahkan dialog yang masih author inget karena author sendiri yang menulis itu sama persis dan semua lawakan juga sama. Gimana sih rasanya?**

 **Jadi semalam, author iseng buka wattpad padahal sebelumnya ga punya wattpad. Karena author ga pernah publish ff apapun di wattpad dan jarang sekali baca di wattpad. Kemudian ada satu ff yang buat author tertarik baca, terus iseng author liat karyanya dia. Kebanyakan tentang JeongCheol couple sih, tapi ada satu ff yang bikin author penasaran yaitu ff tentang seventeen yang genrenya family sama seperti Our Little Big Family. Kemudian author baca intronya, rasanya seperti pernah baca ff ini tapi namanya diganti dengan nama Indonesia tapi masih ada Ajeng, Dika, Aming gitu lah ya dan beberapa pair yang ditukar.**

 **Waktu masuk chapter 1, kok ffnya makin ga asing? Apalagi waktu plot yang Mamih bangunin anak-anak cebong (Wonu, Jihoon, Dika, Ajeng sama Dino) dari yang Mamih ngerjain Wonu terus Jihoon yang tumben gampang dibangunin, Dika yang siap didepan pintu, pomade dan segala macamnya. Saya yakin kalian readers ingat itu. Dan itu saya baca di ff ini.**

 **Disitu saya berfikir, segitu ga maunya kah kalian menghargai karya oranglain? Seberapa susah sih nulisin credit? Atau inspired by….. gitu? Tau ga sih kalau hak cipta itu berharga? Segitu gampangnya ngambil karya orang tanpa izin dan ngaku-ngaku itu miliknya? Padahal udah selalu diingetin DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR. Jujur author marah, kesel bahkan sampe mau nangis tapi ga ada gunanya, semua juga udah terlanjur kan? Tapi malah bikin kesel jadinya dan maaf buat kalian semua kalau imbasnya ke ff ini.**

 **Mohon saran dan pengertiannya, thankyou!**

 **.**

 **-Jkies97-**


End file.
